Caroline Forbes
Ca'roline Elizabeth Forbes' ( Caroline Elizabeth Salvatore ) es un vampiro y una de los principales personajes femeninos The Vampire Diaries. Caroline es la hija de William Forbes II y de la Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. Anterior a su transición a vampiro, ella era conocida por sus inseguridades, que le causaba una excesiva competitividad, especialmente con Elena. Ella conmparte un estrecho vínculo con sus amigas de la infancia, Elena Gilbert y Bonnie Bennett. Se convirtió en mejor amiga de Stefan Salvatore después de que se convirtió en un vampiro y él fue su mentor. También es amiga cercana de Matt Donovan a quien conocía desde niña y de Niklaus Mikaelson. A principios de la serie, Caroline comienza a salir con el ex-novio de Elena, Matt, quien la anima a convertirse en alguien más cariñosa, amable y desinteresada. En el final de la Temporada 1, Caroline resulta gravemente herida en un accidente automovilístico y sufrió una hemorragia interna. Ya que la situación de Caroline era bastante delicado, Bonnie y Elena acordaron que Damon Salvatore curaría a Caroline dándole de su sangre. Más tarde, cuando la salud de Caroline estaba mejorando, Katherine Pierce, sabiendo que Damon le había dado de su sangre, asesina a Caroline convirtiéndola en un vampiro. Katherine planeaba usar a Caroline en su propio beneficio manipulándola y finalmente dándosela a Klaus para que la asesinara en el Sacrificio. Damon la rescata y el acuerdo hecho por Katherine se pierde. Asistió a la Preparatoria de Mystic Falls, donde ella era la capitana del equipo de las animadoras, estudiante de honor, cabeza del comité del baile, jefa del programa de reciclaje, la campaña "Go Green", Miss Mystic Falls, y una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Más tarde acudió al Colegio Whitmore con Elena y Bonnie. La naturaleza de Caroline como nueva vampiro dificultó su relación con Matt y esto causó que terminaran a pesar del amor que se tenían. El amigo de Matt, Tyler, se enamoró de Caroline después de que ella lo ayudara en su primera luna llena después de que ella fuera testigo de como él activo su gen lobuna por matar accidentalmente a Sarah. Después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que también quería a Tyler, así que iniciaron una relación romántica que terminó en Monster's Ball. Klaus también se enamoró de ella alegando que le gusta porque ella es hermosa, fuerte y llena de luz, "demasiado lista como para ser seducida por él", y la disfrutaba pero en 500 Years of Solitude, Klaus regresó a Mystic Fall para ver la supuesta muerte de Katherine. Mientras está él en el bosque con Caroline, le pide que sea honesta sobre lo que siente por él y que tan pronto tuvieran esa conversación se iría y no regresaría jamás. Terminaron teniendo sexo. Caroline se vio forzada a ver a su mejor amigo Stefan morir justo en frente de ella. Cuando regresó a la vida, estaba extremadamente feliz pero también algo triste porque el hermano mayor de Stefan, Damon, quien también era su ex-novio, murió para salvar a Stefan. Cuatro meses después de las muertes de Bonnie y Damon, Caroline abandonó la universidad y empezó a buscar la manera de que los vampiros puedan volver a entrar a Mystic Falls al igual que se unió con Enzo para encontrar la forma de regresar a Damon y Bonnie a la vida. Desde la muerte de Damon, ella también perdió el contacto con Stefan y le reclamó por no despedirse. Ella finalmente encuentra a Stefan con la ayuda de Enzo y trata de convencerlo para que regrese a casa. Muy a su pesar, se niega, y su amistad se hace más tensa. Más tarde, Caroline accede a ayudar a Stefan con la situación Ivy. Cuando Damon regresa, Stefan hace todo lo posible para reparar lo que causó su anterior comportamiento, pero Caroline lo trata con frialdad. Sin embargo, después de enterarse de la enfermedad de su madre, Caroline pronto repara su amistad con Stefan y también lo besa inesperadamente. Poco después, Liz fallece en el hospital rodeado de Damon, Elena, Matt y Stefan. El fallecimiento de su madre y al ver que Stefan no da ningún paso con ella, Caroline apaga su humanidad. Con la ayuda de sus amigos ella logra volver a la normalidad y sufre otra pérdida cuando Elena toma la decisión de permanecer dormida el tiempo que Bonnie siga con vida. Caroline escribe constantemente en su diario para que cuando Elena despierte pueda saber todo lo que ocurrió en su ausencia. El grupo de Mystic Falls recibe problemas cuando el grupo de los herejes, comandados por la madre de Stefan y Damon, Lillian Salvatore, reclaman el control de Mystic Falls. Su relación con Stefan seguía viento en popa hasta que reaparece la ex-novia de Stefan, Valerie Tulle, esto causa que haya un ligero bache entre la pareja y se amplían cuando descubren que los bebés de Jo y Alaric fueron puestos mágicamente en su vientre. En la Octava Temporada, Caroline se casa con Stefan Salvatore, y por salvar a sus hijas, no pudo despedirse de este antes de que muriera heróicamente salvando a su hermano Damon del suicidio por asegurar la muerte definitiva de Katherine Pierce, aunque le dejó un mensaje de voz con la mítica frase “always and forever” que más tarde se revelaría que Stefan escuchó antes de fallecer. Después de los tres personajes centrales de , Caroline es el personaje que aparece en más episodios que los demás hasta ahora. Caroline es la última miembro de la Familia Forbes, y un miembro de la Familia Saltzman - debido a ser la madre sustituta de las hijas gemelas de Alaric y Jo; Lizzie y Josie, y un miembro de la Familia Salvatore por estar casada con Stefan. Vida temprana Apariciones Temporada Uno *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Temporada Dos *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada Tres *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Temporada Cuatro *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Temporada Cinco *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' * The Devil Inside *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Temporada Seis *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Could Never Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (voz) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Temporada Siete *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (voz) *''I Went to the Woods'' (foto) *''One Way or Another'' (mencionada) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Temporada Ocho *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *"Coming Home Was a Mistake" *"Coming Home Was a Mistake" *"I Was Feeling Epic" The Originals Temporada Uno *''Bloodletting'' (mencionada) *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (mencionada) The Originals Temporada Tres *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (foto) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (indirectamente mencionada) }} Ausencias de episodios Temporada Uno * En la Temporada 1, Caroline no apareció en 5 episodios: **''Lost Girls'' **''Bloodlines'' **''Children of the Damned'' **''Under Control'' **''Blood Brothers'' Temporada Dos * En la Temporada 2, Caroline no apareció en 2 episodios: **''The Dinner Party'' **''Klaus'' Temporada Tres * En la Temporada 3, Caroline no apareció en 3 episodios: **''Ordinary People'' **''The New Deal'' **''1912'' Temporada Cuatro *En la Temporada 4, Caroline no apareció en 4 episodios: **''The Five'' **''Catch Me If You Can'' **''A View to a Kill'' (sólo mencionada) **''The Originals'' (sólo mencionada) Temporada Cinco *En la Temporada 5, Caroline no apareció en 3 episodios: **''Original Sin'' **''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' **''Man on Fire'' Temporada Seis * En la Temporada 6, Caroline no apareció en 2 episodios: **''Black Hole Sun'' (sólo mencionada) **''I Alone'' (sólo mencionada) Temporada Siete * En la Temporada 7, Caroline no apareció en 2 episodios: **''I Went to the Woods'' (sólo mencionada) **''One Way or Another'' (sólo mencionada) }} Trivia . *Lexi Branson piensa que Caroline es la razón por la que Stefan se quedó en Mystic Falls después de que salió de la caja fuerte. * Caroline es la única personaje principal que no ha estado en el Otro Lado o ha sido un fantasma. **Caroline es también el único personaje principal que ha muerto una sola vez, cuando Katherine la mató y la llevó a convertirse en un vampiro. * En las novelas, el segundo nombre de Caroline es Beula. * En las novelas, Caroline tiene el pelo castaño rojizo y ojos verdes "gatunos". En la serie, Caroline tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules verdosos. * En las novelas, Caroline tiene un interés romántico significativo en Stefan al principio de las novelas y compite contra Elena por su afecto. * En las novelas, Caroline y Elena son rivales. En el comienzo de la primera temporada, Caroline se muestra celosa por Elena, pero siguen siendo mejores amigos. * Caroline admitió que tiene sentimientos por Stefan en Welcome to Paradise. *Caroline se entera por Stefan que su madre, Elizabeth tiene un tumor cerebral en Christmas Through Your Eyes. *Caroline decide hacer frente a la muerte de su madre apagando su humanidad al final de Let Her Go. * Caroline es el segundo personaje principal femenino en apagar su humanidad. ** Elena fue la primera. *Caroline empieza a escribir en su diario después de que Elena le hiciera prometer eso para que un día cuando ella despierte pueda saber lo que pasó en las vidas de sus amigos mientras estuvo fuera. *Caroline es la primer vampiro en la historia en estar embarazada. *Ella es la tercer personaje que estuvo embarazada en las series de TVD y TO. **Katherine fue la primera, Hayley fue la segunda. *En This Woman's Work Caroline dio a luz a los bebés de Alaric y Jo; Josie Saltzman y Lizzie Saltzman. *Alaric Saltzman fue el prometido de Caroline por un tiempo, hasta que los dos rompieron en Gods and Monsters. *Caroline es, hasta la fecha, la única vampiro que ha dado a luz.}} en:Caroline Forbes Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Familia Forbes Categoría:Línea de sangre de Niklaus Mikaelson Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 1 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 2 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 3 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 6 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 7 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 8 de The Vampire Diaries